The tears that fall
by BaMbIrApToR-sLaSh
Summary: Lucy was crying again. This was the third time today...and why is there a blue box in the corner of her bedroom? What has this go to do with Jonny? Characters: Doctor/Amy Lucy OC /Laura OC friendship Slight Lucy OC /Doctor comfort
1. Tears, blood and missing friends

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who (unfortunately)!! I am making no profit from this story so...yeah.

AN: Lucy- 15-blue eyes-Dyed purple/black hair

Laura-15-brown eyes-brown hair

You will learn more about them as the story progresses....hopefully? XD

* * *

She was crying again. This was the third time today. Laura didn t blame her, but she didn t like it, she didn t like it when she watched salty tear drops spill over flushed cheeks and trail down to her jaw line. If Laura could make it all better, she would, she would stop her best friend s grief and make her smile again. But how can you bring someone back from the dead? So Laura settled for cuddling her friend close and watching re-runs of Doctor Who over and over until the scripts were firmly implanted into her brain. That was when she had found the originals. The Doctor Who episodes with William Hartnell and Tom Baker. And her friend s tears had momentarily paused as a man with a scarf and hat offer Davros Jelly Babies.

Lucy shifted in her sleep, muttering something about Weeping Angels in her sleep before wriggling again. Laura sighed, this had been going on for about 10 minutes it wasn t her fault that Lucy had decided to fall asleep on the uncomfortable floor as they were watching John Barrowman prance about shooting Daleks and the refuse to move when Laura poked her awake. Well, at least she had stopped crying.  
Laura rolled onto her back, frowning as an elbow jabbed her in the side and a light flickered in the hallway. They were alone, save for Claire in the house and Laura hadn t seen her for two days. Claire had locked herself in her room and probably had been crying straight like Lucy. Laura wondered what was going to happen, where Lucy was going to live. Her and Claire weren t exactly the best of friends.  
A distinctive whirring noise snapped Laura from her thoughts and she groaned in annoyance, she told Lucy to switch the bloody Television off. She was about to sit up and switch it off herself when a breeze ripped through her friend s bedroom, paper flying lightly off the desk. Oh my god There it was. Unbelievably, there it was. As majestic as it was onscreen; the TARDIS stood in the corner of Lucy s bedroom. The TARDIS itself.  
Lucy. Laura whispered, when she got no response Laura grabbed a pillow and thumped her over the head, LUCY! FUCK! Lucy yelled and covered her mouth, Sorry. She muttered, What is it? Laura grabbed Lucy s head and turned it in the direction of the TARDIS, That. Permission to swear loudly? Denied. Lucy climbed slowly to her feet. It had to be real. She definitely wasn't dreaming, she knew that much. Somehow the room felt she didn't know how it felt. It was so incredibly difficult to describe. It was like huge amounts of static electricity in the air.  
The tingling under her skin intensified as she stepped closer to the imposing blue box, it was definitely alive. She held her breath as she stretched out a shaking hand to touch the smooth wood surface. So close . Her eyelids fluttered shut as her fingertips reached the surface of the door WHAM!  
The door had swung open violently to reveal the man himself, in all his Time Lord glory the Doctor.  
"Hello! Fud. Lucy yelped from her position on the floor. Laura guessed she had said fuck but the blood flow from her nose had clearly prevented her from understandable speech. Normal then.

Sorry about that. The Doctor apologised as he watched Amy dab at Lucy s nose with a tissue.  
Lucy glowered. Laura shrugged, She s used to getting beaten to a pulp, aren t you Lucy? Laura said sweetly, You and your concerts. Gigs. Whatever. Right The Doctor s gaze flickered from one teenager to the other, I m The- Doctor. No shit. Lucy chewed her lip, You re taller than I thought. "What did you say your name was?"  
Lucy."  
"Right well, Lucy. Is there something you would like to tell us? -  
Laura, being slightly concerned for Lucy s lack of coffee so early in the morning, and of course being her usual polite self, invited The Doctor and Amy for a drinks in the kitchen, with a biscuit, The Doctor had insisted. The journey across the flat took longer than usual, particularly as it was pitch black and the Doctor's sense of direction had been faulty for as long as he could remember. Several bruises and a stubbed toe later, he found himself in a small, cosy kitchen with a cup of tea in hand and Lucy glowering at him odiously from her seat on the counter. Laura had scurried off to explain to Claire that she had just tripped down the stairs on the way to get a glass of water, but she was fine and was heading back to bed. When Laura returned to the kitchen the Doctor shuffled up to her and whispered, Why is she glaring at me? Because she hasn t had any coffee yet. Laura sighed, she had to do everything around here.  
The Doctor nodded and stared back in open curiosity at the blue eyed teenager.  
So where are we? Amy asked, The Doctor wouldn t say. You re in Chiswick. Flat 5 on the second floor, Greensward drive. It s the 9th of October 2010. Laura supplied helpfully.  
There s you answer. The Doctor grinned, And for the record I did know where we were. It s Monday by the way. Lucy added, attempting to seem more helpful than she felt, Around 3AM. Thanks for the wake up call ya know, Much more affective then my alarm. The Doctor shifted uncomfortably, Well, anything to help- Why are we here then? Seems like a perfectly normal flat, Doctor. I don t think any Daleks are going to come and crash the party. Amy sighed, and tugged lightly on her red hair.  
The TARDIS brought us here. The Doctor explained, We were meant to be going to Paris for croissants and hot chocolate but ended up here instead. His eyes were drawn to a picture on the table and he frowned slightly, How many people live here? Me and Claire. Laura is staying her for a while for stuff. Lucy mumbled, her heart jerking painfully as she realised what she was looking at.  
Stuff? What stuff? The Doctor demanded frantically, fumbling for the sonic screwdriver and scanning around, And who s that man in the photograph. Doctor- Amy began.  
No! I need to know! The Doctor stopped suddenly and spun round. Amy had her arms round Lucy who had tears trickling down her face, The Doctor tilted Lucy s face up to meet his eyes and he stared sadly into hers, I m sorry, but I need to know. His thumbs were slowly stroking her cheeks as he waited for her answer.  
Jonny. He s my cousin. The Doctor nodded encouragingly, Yes, and? He he Lucy froze and grabbed the Doctor s wrist, Laura. What? Where s Laura?


	2. Claire

Lucy scrambled off the worktop and stumbled into the hallway yelling Laura's name, almost crashing into a furious 26 year old.  
"It's 3AM in the morning!" Clair snapped, "What is going on?!"  
"Nothing." Lucy breathed, praying Claire would just turn and go back to bed, "Just playing a game."  
It was obvious Claire didn't believe her but she huffed and walked back to her room telling her to go back to bed and shut up. Lucy flipped her off. The Doctor grabbed the offending hand and slapped it gently, "Naughty." He chatised quietly.  
Lucy wondered where Amy was briefly before running, quietly, into her room and flicking the light on. No Laura.  
"Blimey, this room is a mess!" The Doctor commented and strided over the the TARDIS with Amy hovering behind him.  
Lucy had to agree with him. Blankets and popcorn littered the floor along with used tissues and stuffed toys. She added that to her mental list she never remembered.  
"Where you going?" She demanded, "Where's Laura?"  
The Doctor paused, "The TARDIS picked up some funny readings from this flat, it might have taken your friend-"  
"Laura." Lucy corrected.  
"Your friend, Laura. I need to make sure."  
For a moment Lucy felt vulnerable and alone before giving the Doctor a determined look, "I'm coming too." 


End file.
